Conventional paper cutting operations utilize scissors or scissor-like tools in cutting the paper along a desired path. Although such operations are satisfactory merely for the purpose of cutting along a particular path, many operations require removal of a predetermined width of paper, such as, for instance, in forming a pattern for the making of stained glass. In this particular craft, the stained glass is characterized by being formed in sections of different colors or hues and divided by a leaded border. It is a requisite in forming patterns for this purpose that the cut edge of the pattern be smooth and sharp, and the cutter should be capable of negotiating sharp curves as well as corners while performing a continuous cut. Moreover, it is desirable that the cutter is easily carried in the hand while being powered and afford good visibility to the operator so that the cutting can proceed both rapidly and accurately with no danger to the operator and with a minimum of effort.
In order to form a smooth, sharp edge, it has been found that a shearing process is most effective since other cutting processes and techniques do not result in smooth, sharp edges, especially where a predetermined width must be removed from the paper. The utilization of hinged scissors, either manual or powered, also have not been satisfactory from the standpoint of negotiating sharp curves and corners. At the same time it is important that the unit be powered yet lightweight and easily grasped so as to minimize the cutting effort while attaining greatly increased cutting speeds.